Battles of Betrayal: the 225th Hunger Games
by h.g.fanboyyy.03
Summary: 28 Tributes. Only one comes out victorious. It's the 225th Games and the 9th Quarter Quell, and everyone thinks they know the twist. Allying District partners, right? But what if the Gamemakers decided to be a little more creative this Quarter Quell... Alliances, betrayals, enemies, family ties- all is tested in this year's Games. SYOT open!
1. The Capitol: 2 Weeks Before the Games

**A/N: This is an old SYOT that I formerly started with EllaRoseEverdeen. I don't know for sure if she's going to collaborate at the moment, but she'll probably help out too. There are still some slots open, and everyone's just going to have to bear with me as I re organize everything. Sorry if you formerly submitted a tribute and it's not on the list, I've had to redo some stuff :/ but for the most part I have most of the forms together! :D I may not be very consistent in my uploads, depending on if I'm at band camp and other summer stuff. I'm really excited to get this started again! Go to my profile, and the form and -hopefully accurate- list is there! Submit through PM's :D** **~MM~**

President Gemma Alden swiveled her chair back and forth slightly as she sat staring out the large window of her office. At twelve floors up, she liked to watch the Capitol citizens going about their daily business, walking up and down the streets, stopping in shops… "President, ma'am, here are this year's Games plans- as you requested to see them." The thin and under-confident voice of the young Head Gamemaker Jonathan Winter roused the president from her routinely trance. She sighed, and slowly turned around in her chair to face him. Winter thrust a manila folder out in front of him, obviously stressed and anticipating Alden's opinion. She didn't make a move to accept them, so he finally just placed them on top of her holographic projector desk, which she kept very orderly.  
"Do read them, please, President Alden; I-I think you will be impressed," the inexperienced Head Gamemaker managed, before turning tail and fleeing the room.  
Alden smirked, and still made no move to open the manila folder. He was afraid of her, she was sure of it. Most people were afraid of her- she tried to be as intimidating as possible.  
She wondered how pathetic this year's plans were. Last year's were terrible, she recalled- and sentencing the Head Gamemaker to death, had been a relief, like always. Alden liked her peculiar new Head Gamemaker; he was just like a scared little kid, but she could tell he had real potential.  
Finally, curiosity getting the better of Alden, she opened the folder, scanning the first page of notes, expecting something boring.  
But then she saw it. The folder almost went flying out of her grip. Winter…  
Winter was a genius.  
"Winter!" Alden shouted, springing up from her chair. She braced herself on her desk. "Winter!"  
The president could hear his frantic footsteps getting closer. Her office door flew open and the Head Gamemaker skidded in, a panicked expression on his pale face. "I'm-I'm very sorry, ma'am, ma'am..." Winter looked like he was already accepting his death sentence.  
The president shivered slightly, noticing how cold the room was.  
She had been about to adjust the temperature; but then had realized how well the temperature helped convey her cold personality.  
Alden took her time responding. "I didn't say I was upset with you, now, did I?" she interjected slowly, smirking again.  
Confused, Winter shook his head.  
The president pulled up a chair for the Head Gamemaker and patted it. "Sit," she said. "I'd like to discuss your plans, Jonathan. I think they are brilliant."  
Jonathan was shocked- but so was Alden. The president realized, as she flashed him a quick and daring grin, that she had never called him Jonathan before- only 'Winter' or 'Head Gamemaker'- nor had she actually smiled at him.  
The Head Gamemaker awkwardly sat down, adjusting his small, wire-rimmed glasses.  
The president crossed her legs and drummed her fingers on her sleek desk, catching Jonathan in an icy blue gaze.  
"Did- did you like our ideas?" Winter asked nervously, not really sure of what to do. Alden didn't answer; instead looked up from the pages she was thumbing through and grabbed her hologram remote, plugging a small flash drive from the manila folder into the projector.  
Immediately a bluish projection appeared on her desk.  
"Jonathan, would you care to show me some of your mutts?" the president asked her Head Gamemaker. He nodded, scratched his head, and leaned over, his hands moving swiftly over the touch-activated hologram. Alden watched as a ferocious looking dog appeared on the screen, dripping what looked like poisonous saliva from its maw. She nodded approvingly at Winter, and he navigated through the projection, showing the president more of his creations.  
"We'll be able to develop more sophisticated mutations by the start of the Games, ma'am," the Head Gamemaker finished, his thin, antsy hands closing out of the hologram.  
The president exhaled sharply, startling Jonathan. "Winter," she clarified, "when you say 'we did these plans' or 'we will create more mutts', are you sure you mean 'we' or do you actually mean 'I'?"  
Jonathan's cheeks reddened, and he sat back in his chair, fiddling with his shirt buttons. His eyes darted around the room, and the president could tell he was afraid if he let it out that he was the only one doing the work, his Gamemakers would be punished; possibly killed. She admired his selflessness. "Well," he began, "the other Gamemakers haven't exactly played a major part in this year's Games plans-"  
Alden cut him off before he could finish. "Kid, your plans are genius. I know you're only twenty, but I knew my gut was right when I chose to hire you."  
Winter's cheeks flushed an even deeper shade, which wasn't much darker than his normal deathly pale complexion. "Thank you," he mumbled. Brightening up, he added, "Don't you think my Bloodbath idea will go well with the Quell twist?"  
The Quell twist had been announced the month before- all tributes would have to ally with their District Partner. Winter's idea did go very well with it; the president was sure of that.  
Giving her Head Gamemaker another small smile, she declared, "Indeed, Jonathan. It will be very exciting. Now, you may go- I have lots of work to do. Thank you."  
Jonathan beamed up at her, gathered up the Game plans, and loped out of the room.  
President Gemma Alden turned back towards the window to resume watching the Capitol do its daily business. The sun had begun to stream in through her window, and recalling her conversation with the Head Gamemaker, she let a real smile spread across her face.  
Get ready for a wicked, wild ride, Panem, the president thought.  
Because this year's Games are going to be legendary.


	2. District 2 Reaping

**A/N: I was going to do the districts in order, but I currently am having some pretty bad writers block on how to write a Capitol Reaping... so here's District 2!**

 **Hera Stonegate, District 2 Female, 17**

"I refuse to become a monster. If I'm going to win these games I'm going to do it as myself: a girl from District 2 who wants to help people instead of killing them."

 _Someday I'll be living in a big old city_

 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

 _Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

 **~7 Years, 6 Months Before the Reaping~**

I had just started volunteering at a small local hospital. It was near where my family lived, in the Victor's Village, which was convenient, and plus I loved to help people in need. The staff at the hospital were very kind and welcomed me, a small ten-year-old, to their team. They always told me I was a natural healer. In no time, I had learned CPR, how to use defibrillators, and much more. It was so much more fun than the Academy my parents had enrolled me in. You see, they wanted me to win the Hunger Games like they did- but no, I just didn't see the point of killing rather than healing.

My parents always sat down with me and had talks about the Hunger Games. They said they were proud to have a daughter who could compete in the Games and continue the line of Stonegate Victors. They said I was going to volunteer when I was seventeen. Seventeen! That was so far away!

I let them force me to go to the Academy at 9, but the second I had walked in, I knew it wasn't for me. There had been so many huge, hulking boys and girls slashing their swords through the air and it was scary as heck. Then I had noticed the survival station. And the healing station.

There wasn't a single trainee at those stations. But I had stayed there anyway, and learned so much. I was the famous healer at the Academy- if someone got a scratch, they'd come to me- the little ten year old- and let me do my work. They'd be fixed up in no time.

Then one day at the hospital, I was watching a nurse hook up a patient to an IV line- he had become severely dehydrated- when we received an emergency call saying a nine year old boy had been critically injured in a crash. They instructed me to take care of the man while they brought in the boy.

All the while, I gnawed on my fingernails and hoped he wasn't someone I knew. My nails were down to stubs by the time the paramedics rushed the bleeding, coughing boy down the hall. I peeked at him and caught a glimpse of his gruesomely slashed chest, dark brown hair, and hazel eyes that were lost in a world of pain and grief.

He'd lost someone. I was sure of it. The pain in his eyes was more than just his own.

His coughs faded away into the distance as they wheeled him down the white hallway. I was stunned. I wanted to help somehow, and tears filled my eyes.

After replacing the dehydrated man's IV bag, I left him alone and tiptoed down the hallway. I had to see this boy. I heard calm but slightly panicked voices coming from a room, and the sounds of beeping machines keeping the boy alive. Swallowing nervously, I pressed my ear to the door, ready to jump back if someone rushed out.

"...is dead, yes. She was dead the second the impact hit her, I heard…"

"Okay. The boy, he's doing better…"

"...antiseptic, and sutures, please." I could hear the boy's heart monitor announcing his heart rate was slowing to normal.

I backed up to ponder that. So he was with someone else, who died. Maybe his mother? But what had happened? A car crash?

Suddenly the door opened, and I scuttled backwards and froze. Dr. McCallister smiled at me. "Hera, it's okay!" she said, flashing her brilliant white teeth at me. "We should have invited you in. Come. They're sewing him up."

I stepped forward, swallowed nervously, and walked into the room. The first thing I noticed was how pale the boy looked. He seemed about six, not nine. So small and helpless.

The doctors were huddled around his small form, shining their bright surgeon's lights on the boy's torso, which had been ripped open by some impact- probably glass. The dark red blood glistened in the light and dripped down his side as he inhaled and exhaled shakily. His dark brown hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and grime.

I stood back and watched as they began threading the sutures across the wound. It was a slow process, and he wasn't unconscious. His hazel eyes, still filled with pain and secrets, met mine and locked in my gaze. I knew what he wanted. Walking quietly over to his side, I took his hand in mine and murmured comforting words. He squeezed my hand, and I could feel his pain, feel his loss.

He was dealing with it well. He wasn't screaming out or thrashing about- which told me he had dealt with pain before. Which could mean he went to the Academy. I had never seen him before- although I never really saw anybody at the Academy, except the slingshot teacher, and the medic trainers and survivalists. I wasn't a very social ten year old, but I had made a few friends from school and things.

I once more locked eyes with him, and stayed like that while they bandaged up the wound and injected him with some painkillers. I slid the IV into his arm and hooked up a bag of the saline solution to the IV. One of the nurses added a sleeping drug to the flow. I made eye contact with his hazel eyes as they grew far away and distant. Soon his eyes slid shut and his breathing became quieter. A few of the doctors left the room to check on other patients, as it was clear the boy was finally stable, at least for now.

"Do you know him?" a nurse named Merandah asked quietly from behind me.

I turned around to face her. "I don't think so," I replied, trying to keep the worry off my face. She looked relieved.

"You're okay, then?" Merandah questioned, adjusting her white nurse's coat.

I took a while to respond, but smiled reassuringly at her. "I'm okay. Did he lose someone?"

She inhaled sharply. "How do you know?"

Shaking my head, I shrugged. "Just a feeling, that's all."

Merandah tried to change the topic. "How many times have we told you you're born to be a doctor? You just have that way about you… like some intuition. You're a healer at heart, you know."

"Did he lose someone?" I persisted.

"Yes. His mother." She sat down on a nearby plastic chair and crossed her legs.

I scanned Merandah's face, but didn't see anything written on her face other than pity, and sadness in her dark eyes.

"Oh," I responded as nonchalantly as I could. In reality, I wanted to burst into tears. "How'd it happen?"

Merandah took her time before answering. "His name is Flint. Flint Sawyer. He and his mother were eating lunch at a café by the square when a car with some… drunk Capitol tourists crashed their car through the front. The car impact killed his mother on the spot, and-"

"A big shard of glass ripped his chest open," I cut in. Her brow furrowed, then she smiled.

"How'd you guess that?" she asked, although I suspected she knew my answer.

"It looked like a glass cut," I remarked, shrugging. I tucked my wavy black hair behind my ears and gave Merandah a small smile.

"Honestly, Hera, we want you here until you retire," Merandah praised me enthusiastically. I blushed and snuck a peek at the boy, who now had a name- Flint Sawyer. He looked relaxed in his drug-induced sleep.

He didn't look like a boy who had just lost his mother. He looked like a boy who had had a long day and was resting in bliss.

I knew that when Flint woke up, he'd be confused for a few seconds before he'd remember what had happened.

Enjoy it while you can, Flint, I thought. He looked like a sweet boy. I wondered if his parents were going to force him to volunteer when he was older, and if he was from a Victor family like I was.

When I left the small hospital later that day and began my walk home, a small ten year old girl, little did I know I'd see more of Flint Sawyer.

 **Flint Sawyer, District 2 Male, 16**

"People love to hear their own voice"

 _I'm a survivor_

 _I'm not gon' give up_

 _I'm not gon' stop_

 _I'm gon' work harder_

 _I'm a survivor_

 _I'm gonna make it_

 _I will survive_

 _Keep on survivin'_

 **~Reaping Day~**

I couldn't speak. They fixed everything else about me, yet not my voice. The crash… the crash had sliced me open and battered me, and the fumes had taken my voice, I had survived what was supposed to be a death sentence, and I had the scars to prove it.

Sure, I could make noises, but they were horrific and I sounded like a monster- so I steered clear of that, unless I was scaring away bullies when I was younger. I didn't remember much after the crash, just flashing lights, blood, screams, pain, and the broken body of my mother…

And one more thing.

A girl's face. She looked about ten years old, and she had long, wavy black hair and chocolate brown skin. She was beautiful, and had the kindest expression on her face. And she held my hand through the pain and sadness that day.

I looked for her sometimes, even dreamed of her face. But I had never seen her ever again.

Now, I awoke on Reaping Day to a thunderstorm shaking the walls of our house. I lay in bed listening to the drumming of the rain on the roof and the thunder rattling the windows every few seconds. I rolled over and felt around on the bedside table for my watch and clicked the glow button. It was six-thirty. I would have to be at the Academy at seven to train- because of my dad, of course. He had missed his chance to volunteer for the 209th Hunger Games- he had hesitated a bit too long, losing his place on the stage to Hades Olympus. Hades ended up winning that year, and to this day my dad was still seen as a coward for hesitating.

And now, he was using me to get his glory back.

The only reason my dad wanted me to train to win the Hunger Games was because he didn't want to be seen as "the coward from 2" for forever. He thought that me winning the Games, a Quarter Quell for that matter, would make him more likeable and he would be able to get a good reputation again.

I knew it wouldn't work like that. He'd still be "the coward from 2" if I won. If anything, I'd be the one with the special treatment.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and leapt out of bed, knowing if I didn't get up soon I'd never get up at all. Pulling open my small closet, I scanned the hangers for some athletic clothes. I picked a pair of loose athletic shorts, a specialty shipped from District 8, and a plain T-shirt.

My bright hazel eyes stared at myself in the bedroom mirror as I lightly traced my scar that ran from my shoulder to my hip. As goosebumps rose up on my tan skin, I touched each stitch mark softly. Those stitches had saved my life. Those doctors had saved my life.

But my mother…

I sighed raspily and shook my head, pulling on my clothes. I couldn't think like that, if I wanted to win the Hunger Games. I couldn't let my guard down by thinking of my mother.

There I went again.

"Flint! Get your lazy ass down here this INSTANT! You won't win the Hunger Games by sleeping, boy!" my father snarled from somewhere downstairs. He said something else, but it was drowned out by a crash of thunder outside.

If I could speak, I would have shot back some things that shouldn't be repeated.

. . .

After enduring a long, stupid lecture of strategy from my father at breakfast -who clearly knew nothing about strategy, and loves taking advantage of my disability because it means he can speak all he wants- I ran in the rain over to the Academy. It was still fairly dark outside, and by the time I arrived I was dripping wet and soaked to the core. The kids who could afford cars smirked at me and whispered to each other, laughing, when I walked in.

I shook the water on them like a wet dog. They didn't laugh so much then.

While the more experienced Careers (including me, since I was the chosen volunteer) waited by the hand-to-hand combat section for the trainers to instruct us. One of the big, brutish, and utterly stupid Careers scooted over to me. I rolled my eyes; I knew what was coming.

"It's such an honor to be the volunteer, ain't it?" the big dude, Silas, drawled, flashing me a smile full of yellow, crooked teeth. His nose looked like it had been broken multiple times.

I flipped him off.

"Well," he continued, "too bad you can't volunteer- being mute and dumb and all. Sure you have the fighting skills- but you can't be the volunteer unless you say the words 'I volunteer', kid. So sorry, but I will be volunteering this year." He didn't sound sorry at all.

I flipped him off again, this time with both hands.

"Leave him alone, or I'll bust you up," someone said from behind me. I turned around and saw my best friend Sterling standing there, arms folded across his chest and a scowl plastered across his pale features, his large dark eyebrows furrowed deeply. He was flanked by my other best friend Cora, who was chewing on her lip nervously and twirling a bit of her auburn hair between her fingers. Cora wasn't really a Career at heart- more of a 'Carer' than a 'Career'. Sterling, on the other hand, acted very intimidating at all times- but he had a good heart too. I had known them both since preschool.

 _I could bust him up on my own, thank you very much,_ I signed to Cora. She giggled at the comment- I respected Cora because she had took the time to learn sign language to accommodate me. It wasn't that Sterling didn't want to learn it; it was just too much of a task for the guy.

Silas shot me a look before turning away to pay attention to the instructor. "I'ma beat you up today, Flinty boy. You just wait 'till sparring. Those trainers'll change their minds about who volunteers today," he hissed under his breath so only I could hear.

I flipped him off with my hands and toes.

. . .

"Sterling Sanders, fighting Maysen Bricker," one of the bulky trainer boomed. I swallowed nervously- I was next in line. Even though I had the training, and had already been selected- or rather forced- to be the volunteer, I couldn't help but feel a bit shaky. I was nervous for Sterling too; he was hoping to volunteer for the 226th Games and as much as I didn't want him to follow in my footsteps, I wanted him to win this fight.

The two opponents stepped into the fighting ring and sized each other up. They were each handed a heavy, blunt sparring sword and given ten seconds to get into position.

Maysen was about Sterling's height and build, but had softer features and lighter, shorter hair. I had a feeling he was less brutal than my friend, but I knew looks could often be deceiving,

"GO!" barked the trainer.

The boys circled each other for a few seconds before Sterling made the first move and dived in for a jab. With a clang of the blunt swords, Maysen quickly and effectively blocked the attempt, leaving Sterling's guard down. Luckily, when Maysen tried to attack his opponent with a side swipe, Sterling brought up his foot in a roundhouse kick and smashed Maysen's nose. With a sickening crunch, blood flew everywhere and Maysen stumbled backwards, swinging the sword blindly as his eyes flooded with tears. I would have gasped if I could, and the audience of trainees jeered at the injured boy and cheered Sterling on. However, Maysen wasn't done. As Sterling knocked him over to hold his sword against Maysen's neck to win the fight, Maysen whirled over and threw out a fist blindly, smashing into Sterling's crotch. The dark haired boy howled in pain and kicked Maysen in the head, the swords lying forgotten on the mat. Sterling and Maysen obviously both wanted revenge for different reasons. As the boys both tried to punch and kick each other, equally desperate to win the match, they both noticed the swords at exactly the same time and lunged. Sterling reached his first, and while Maysen was bent over quickly trying to retrieve his sword, the former stuck the point of his sword to the bleeding boy's back.

"You're dead, boy," Sterling growled as Maysen jumped, startled. "You surrender?"

Maysen shook his head defiantly. "Nope. Never," he snarled stupidly, crimson blood dripping from his crushed nose and running down his chin.

"You're dumb, then," Sterling concluded. He stepped forward, roughly punched Maysen in the face once more, and strode confidently off the mat as everyone cheered. Maysen spat out a wad of dark blood, and a tooth, muttering obscenities under his breath.

I gave Sterling a thumbs up and grinned- that and waving was about the only sign language the big guy could retain in his memory. As Sterling clapped a sweaty hand on my back, I couldn't help but feel a bit out of place. Although I'd never admit it, especially to my father, I didn't particularly enjoy violence. Of course, growing up at the Academy and with my harsh father, I had grown to accept it, but hurting someone always gnawed at my heart- and I had to pretend every person I fought were Capitol citizens; the ones who crashed the car into the cafe that horrible day.

Did I mention they got away without a scratch?

The damn Capitol. They deserved to go to hell and burn there forever.

"Flint Sawyer, fighting Silas Kramer," the trainer, Bruce, announced, folding his bulky arms across his chest. Hearing my name, some people started cheering. Silas stepped forward, smirking and cracking his knuckles. I scowled and tried to look as intimidating as I could. I was taller than Silas, but he was bulkier and could probably bowl me over with a swipe of one of his paws. Although I knew I was definitely more skilled and agile than Silas.

Gripping the sparring sword so tight in my hands that my knuckles turned bone white, I gritted my teeth and kept my brows furrowed as I sized up my opponent. I was pretty sure he'd cast aside the "useless" sword and try to batter me with his bare hands; he looked like he was more of a brute force guy. I was totally unprepared when Bruce blew the whistle and Silas immediately charged at me at full throttle.

I nimbly leapt out of the way and swung my sword, easily catching him in the arm as he swung his fist to punch me. "Idiot bitch," Silas snarled, throwing some more terribly aimed punches. I managed to roundhouse kick him in the face, all the while remaining unscathed. As my opponent realized he had a sword in his hand and slowly swung it at my stomach, I slammed the length of my sword into his, and his went flying across the mat. As he leapt towards his now cast aside weapon, disarmed, I wormed my foot in front of him and watched triumphantly as the big oaf smashed face first into the mat. A classic move on my part. Sterling and Cora were hooting proudly, although Sterling seemed a bit more enthusiastic about it.

I stood over Silas with my sword raised, waiting for him to surrender. Suddenly he shot upwards and grabbed my sword hand. I didn't panic, though. I was going to wait for him to have his second of glory before I took him down.

"Any last words, boy?" Silas sneered. "Oh wait, sorry, you can't talk. Oopsies, my ba-" but he didn't finish, because I had kicked him in the face with all my might.

I hadn't meant to do it. A face had flashed through my mind that made me do it.

The face of the Capitol woman driving the car, milliseconds before she crashed drunkenly into the cafe.

The face of the Capitol woman who killed my mother.

That's what I saw when I kicked Silas in the face. And I wanted to do it again, and again…. But the face of that woman, laughing merrily as she carelessly toyed with two lives, disappeared and I was thrown back into reality and I saw myself kicking Silas in the face before I could stop myself.

He was out like a light.

 _Victory._

Hera Stonegate, 17

~At the Reaping~

"Hand," the Peacekeeper said a bit roughly, grabbing my finger and stabbing the needle into it. I didn't flinch, I just walked quietly over to the seventeen year old section to wait for the mayor to begin his speech.

"You know what to do. Volunteer, Hera," my father had slurred before I left for the Reaping. My mother, always agreeing with him, had nodded vigorously but hadn't said anything.

They had both been drunk at the time. Like always. Most people said how glorious it was to be part of a family of Victors- but in reality it sucked. You never knew when they would snap, or when their next outburst would be or who they would take it out on.

I hadn't been going to the Academy lately. Why bother? It was just the one-on-one fights and I was no good with a sword. My parents were usually too inebriated to care. I guess they just thought I always left the house to go train or something.

If I did volunteer, it would only be to get out of my parent's house. I hated it- I spent all the time I could working at the local hospital. The hospital would miss me and I knew all too well that I was one of the most valuable nurses at the small hospital, but at least I could be the Career's medic and escape when I could. And poison them… if I could.

That was my plan. I'd show them I was worthy of being a part of their pack- and then I would do everything I could to make sure they trusted me. The killing part I'd have to become accustomed to; it worked out fine in my head but I knew when it came time for me to poison them I would without a doubt have my regrets.

I knew I'd have to ignore them if I wanted to get home.

"Hera! Hi!" the carefree voice of my best friend, Attina, rang out next to me. I turned towards her, rolled my eyes, and grinned.

"Come on Attina, you have to be quiet!" I shushed her fondly. Attina was a daredevil and quite adventurous and very much the opposite of me- but somehow we clicked together. She wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but she could be smart when she tried. I knew her from the Academy- Attina was definitely more of a Career at heart than I was, but she liked to visit the medic station occasionally- when she wasn't showing off for the boys, that is.

Attina tossed her long blond hair over her shoulder and glanced around. The mayor was currently speaking at the podium, his monotonous voice droning on and on, but I ignored him like most of the other teenagers.

Leaning forward with her signature up-to-something twinkle in her dark blue eyes, Attina whispered softly, "D'ya think I should volunteer?"

My heart leapt in my chest and I froze up. Did that mean she'd hate me if I volunteered?

No, she'd always have a chance to do it next year, I realized. "No, Attina, don't! If you're dying to do it, next year you'll be even more prepared!" I hissed, trying to sound convincing.

"The boys like it when a girl who's seventeen volunteers. It shows courage! And plus, it's a Quarter Quell!" Attina shrugged. The mayor had just finished speaking and the escort, Belle Meyor, had taken the stage, flouncing out on impossibly high heels and fluffing her galaxy hair.

"Don't you dare," I warned my best friend. "I'll knock you out if I have to." I knew I'd do no such thing.

"You say that and you wouldn't even harm a fly," Attina countered, giggling. "But okay, I'll wait until next year. If you insist."

As Belle welcomed everyone to the occasion and reminded the District of our past victors and accomplishments, I noticed the chosen volunteer for the girls, Inca Athins, swaggering closer to the front of the eighteen year old's section, already showing off and making a big deal about it.

"Time for… the BOYS!" Belle cried dramatically, twirling over to the boys' bowl with a flourish. Some people giggled at her going against the tradition of pulling the girls first. I didn't mind, though. If I was going to volunteer, I could see my competition and decide whether I really wanted to do it or not.

What was I thinking? I wasn't going to volunteer.

"FLIIIIINT SAAAAAAAWYERRR!" Belle screamed, waving around the slip of paper in the air.

The square fell silent as no one stepped forward to volunteer. Then a large boy whose face was purple, battered, and swollen started staggering to the stage from the eighteen year old section.

Then a second boy, lanky and around six foot four, emerged from the sixteen year old section and desperately started sprinting to the stage, determined to beat the other boy.

Wait a minute. Flint Sawyer? I blinked rapidly, squinting at the dark haired boy as he beat the beat-up boy to the stairs. It couldn't be him… the boy from so many years ago…

Belle looked confused. "Do we have a volunteer? Which one of you is Flint Sawyer?"

The dark haired boy raised his hand and frantically nodded, as the large boy spat out, "I volunteer as tribute!"

The square fell silent as the lanky boy kept gesturing hysterically.

"He doesn't accept volunteers!" a booming voice called from the seventeen year old boy's section. Everyone turned to look for the source of the voice- it was a scowling boy with deep set features, a large nose, black hair, and dark bushy eyebrows- he probably had Italian ancestors.

The battered boy on the stage reluctantly started back to the crowd after the other boy raised his fists threateningly. The crowd cheered as the dark haired boy raised his hands in the air, grinning proudly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, um… Flint Sawyer!' Belle said with less enthusiasm than before.

For a second, Flint's eyes met mine and it all clicked.

Those hazel eyes pulled me back in time to that day at the hospital when the bleeding nine year old had to be stitched up in front of me.

I knew what I had to do. I had to protect him.

I was closer to the stage than Inca was- and I had longer legs. I bet she wouldn't be expecting anyone else to volunteer- the over confident volunteer hopefuls were always like that. They were too stuck up to realize someone might want to volunteer.

"Rafaela-" Belle started, unfolding the slip she had pulled from the girls' bowl. She didn't get to finish. I was already shoving the girl to my left out of the way and shouting, "I volunteer! I volunteer as your tribute from District Two!"

Everyone turned their attention towards me, no doubt hoping for a fight as Inca screamed obscenities and threatened to bust me up as she chased me towards the stage.

I leapt up the stairs and landed nimbly next to a surprised Belle and a confused Flint. "I'm the rightful volunteer, Inca," I announced as she got into a fighting stance and threw a punch, which I easily dodged. I may not have been good at fighting- nor have the morale to fight, but my reflexes were way above average. Plus, dodging someone's kick or punch never hurt anyone.

Inca's fans in the crowd immediately started booing at me and shouting at her to get me- but before she could do anything, a group of Peacekeepers rushed Inca and grabbed her by the armpits, dragging her away as she kicked and screamed. I turned to Flint and we both smirked at the spoiled brat's reaction to not getting what she wanted.

"Tributes from District Two, please shake hands!" Belle said quite unenthusiastically. It was clear she thought neither of us would go far.

As I shook Flint's hand and locked eyes with the boy I had watched suffer so long ago, I made a promise to myself that I swore I'd never break, not even on my life.

I would get Flint Sawyer out of the Arena alive.

On my death.

Flint Sawyer, 16 (Goodbyes)

It was her. I was sure of it. Why she volunteered, I had no idea. So I sat, emotionless, on the cold hard floor of the goodbye room while I waited for people to either come see me or take me away to the train.

The door burst open and Cora and Sterling flung themselves around me. As we group-hugged, Sterling began to give me a pep-talk as Cora kept her arms wrapped around me.

"You can do this, Flint. Your story will get you sponsors, your weapons skills will get you really far. I believe in you. We all do." Sterling said slowly, running a hand through his wiry hair.

I grinned at my friend and gave him a big thumbs-up.

"I know the twist is that you stay with your partner, but kill her as soon as you have to. You can't get attached, Flint. Do it while you're still able to," Sterling continued, taking a deep breath.

I stiffened, and Cora pulled away, looking concerned. "Everything okay, Flint?"

 _I know her. Well, kind of, but it's a long story_ , I signed to my caring friend. She gasped and said to Sterling, "He knows his district partner. Sterling, he won't be able to kill her."

Sterling's mouth fell open in surprise. "Flint, dude. I know this'll be tough. You got this, okay?" I nodded and smiled at him, giving him one last hug- for now.

There was one more thing I had to do. I turned to Cora and quickly signed, _You have to promise me, if I don't come back, that you'll tell Sterling how you feel about him. Please!_

Cora blushed a maroon color and giggled. I motioned for her to watch me again, and then told her, _Tell Smith how I feel about him too, okay?_

"Awwww," Cora cooed, "You have to come back to tell him yourself, okay?" Sterling laughed, as he knew who she was talking about. It was my turn to blush a beet red- Sterling and Cora were the only ones who knew I was gay. Smith Harrison was a cute boy I knew from the Academy, who happened to be gay, too. I had never worked up the nerve to admit my feelings to him though.

My two best friends smiled at me, and as they turned towards the door, Cora took something out of Sterling's shorts pocket and pressed it into my hand. My mother's silver bracelet. It was beautiful.

Then without another word, they left the room.

No one else came to visit me.

Not even my dad. Maybe he didn't believe in me anymore.

Whatever. I wasn't going down without a fight.

Hera Stonegate, 17 (Goodbyes)

I barely had time to sit down on the uncomfortable couch in the freezing cold goodbye room before Attina burst in, looking like she was having an anxiety attack.

"What the hell, Hera! What the HELL! YOU HAVE TO COME BACK WHAT THE HELL!" Attina panicked, wringing her hands and looking paler than ever. I swallowed and wrapped my arms around her.

"Don't worry," I promised hoarsely as she stayed deathly silent. "I'll do my best."

"I know you won't kill. I know you'll think of others before yourself, Hera. But you have to come back. What were you THINKING?!" Attina's voice raised in pitch and volume, and her eyes filled with hysterical tears. She quickly looked away and fell silent again.

"I… I know Flint from… a long time ago," I told her quietly, placing my hands on her shoulders. "Please stay out of trouble, and… I'll be back to you, okay?"

Attina grabbed my face and pulled me close so she could whisper in my ear. "If… If you see Dino… will you say hi for me? Don't look suspicious though, okay?"

I nodded vigorously. I knew what she wanted. Her brother, Dino Mason, had won the 218th Hunger Games- they were originally from District One but had fled to District Two after Attina's father had disgraced the Peacekeepers two years ago. Her father was killed, but Attina and her little sister Pearl and their mother had escaped to District Two and taken refuge here. I was still mesmerized that they had managed to pull it off so smoothly.

"I'll see you around, Attina," I sighed. We embraced and she left reluctantly.

My other friend, Rachaella Bradford, came into the room full-on crying, her usually perfectly styled pixie cut messed up. She was a sweet, intelligent girl whose parents made her go to the Academy. She really could never be a fighter- she was just good with survival skills and logic puzzles and things that required above average intelligence.

"Hera! Why did you volunteer? I'm going to miss you so much," she sobbed. I wrapped my arms around my friend and comforted her for a few seconds before pulling away.

"I knew the boy. I thought I could help heal him if he got hurt, you know?"

That set Rachaella off again. "Don't value him more than you value yourself, Hera! You have to believe in yourself!"

I smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry, Rach. I have a plan. You just wait and see." Her green eyes glittered with tears and she watched me glumly for a few seconds before nodding, smiling sadly, and slowly walking out.

Lawson Kentwell was my next visitor. My heart sank when he entered the room, tears streaking his perfect face. He ran a hand through his short blond hair, messing it up, and I wanted to fix it for him. His blue eyes were shiny with tears and full of emotions. We had been going out since I was sixteen and he was seventeen, and we clicked right away. We had actually met at the Academy, but he was one of the only trainees who was in to survival and healing skills besides me. Our personalities made us inseparable, and though I had never told Lawson I loved him, i knew right away I would today.

"I... " Lawson started breathlessly. Then the trance-like barrier broke and we ran to each other. I buried my face in his shirt and let him stroke my cheek.

"Why?" Lawson finally got out sadly. His breath hitched and I stared up into his tranquil blue eyes.

I shook my head and closed my eyes, sagging into his arms. It was like the old days- I'd come over to his house after a long day at the Academy and we'd curl up on the couch reading, watching movies, or just talking.

"You mean the world to me, Hera," Lawson whispered softly, hurt evident in his voice. I could feel his warm breath on my face and I looked up and melted.

"I'll come back, Lawson. I promise you that." I breathed. He brushed his lips against mine and I felt the electricity that was always present; a spark that always signified more to come- except for when it was a goodbye kiss.

Lawson looped a necklace around my neck, a bronze-gold locket. "Open it when you need motivation," he told me, kissing my cheek softly.

"I love you," I whispered so quietly it could have been a breath of air.

"I love you too, Hera," Lawson murmured. Our eyes locked for a split second, before the Peacekeepers came in and took him away.

For a few seconds, I had a fiery determination to get home. I had to win this thing. Then I realized what I was thinking.

No, I thought. I was a healer, not a killer.

And healers accepted their fate at the price of other lives. If I died, it would be in the comfort of knowing I had saved a life. A life that I hoped would be Flint Sawyer's.

 **A/N: The next Reaping will be District 6, and like I said, my upload times are going to be very unpredictable. I got 2 done fast because I had written it awhile back and just needed to make a few edits. Anyway, thanks for reading! If you have any constructive criticism or thoughts, feel free to leave a review! ~MM~**


	3. District 6 Reaping

**A/N: Here's District 6's Reaping! I think I'm getting a hang of the formatting now :D ~MM~**

 **Indigo Wheeler, District 6 Female, 15**

"Knowledge is having the right answer, intelligence is asking the right question."

 _I've been hearing symphonies_

 _Before all I heard was silence_

 _A rhapsody for you and me_

 _And every melody is timeless_

 **~Morning of the Reaping~**

I stared down at the shimmering water beneath me as it rippled peacefully under the light of the smoggy rising sun. Out here, outside of the main part of the District, you could still see the pollution in the air, but there was a sliver of life out here- some plants were able to thrive. It was nice to have somewhere to go where the air didn't burn your throat and sting your eyes as much.

I twirled a lock of my chocolate brown curls around my finger as i stared absently at the small lake. I had always dreamed of water and forests as a child- I read lots of books and as a young girl I went to sleep picturing the beautiful scenes in my books. It sounded so… hypnotic. To be away from the bustling, smelly city would be heaven.

So when Axle and I discovered the forbidden forest one day while walking along the border of the District when we were around ten, I knew right away I had to explore it. Axle, being my very shy and cautious best friend, tried to talk me out of it- but in the end he had given up trying to stop me and gave in to his curiosity. We had carefully squeezed through a small hole in the electrified fence and were instantly welcomed by a world unlike that of the busy city surrounded by the fence.

It was full of green. Green, a color I barely ever saw.

I loved the forest, despite seeing it almost every day for five years. It had a sense of peacefulness that captivated me, and discovering the lake had definitely been the best part. It was terrifying at first; I hadn't known how to swim and neither had Axle. Then for some reason, I had decided to jump in. Axle had frantically tried to rescue me- but I had waved him off. I discovered I was a natural swimmer, and had floated on my back staring up at the clouds for what seemed like forever before encouraging my friend to join me.

He wasn't that great of a swimmer at first, but after a few days, he got the hang of it and we were both barely able to go home that day we were having so much fun.

We had learned the risk of what we were doing- and after realizing how much trouble we could get in, we only visited our spot in the woods once a week or so.

But since it was Reaping Day, it was an exception. Every year on Reaping Day, we visited our secret lake. It was an unspoken rule between us, but both of us knew we wanted to experience a bit of fun just in case it was the last time.

Now, as I sat by the lake on a large smooth stone, feeling the sweet breeze on my chocolate skin, I dipped my feet into the cool water and felt it swirl between my toes and tickle my ankles. It was amazing how different life outside my bland District was.

Suddenly, something pounced on my back and tackled me into the water, giggling. Terrified, I thrashed about as the water surrounded me. My hand connected with a foot and I pushed to the surface, spluttering with laughter as I realized what had happened.

"Axle, you little…" I coughed as I dragged myself to the boulders on the edge of the lake. My best friend surfaced, howling with amusement as he swam to the boulders after me.

I scowled as I tried to wring out my sky blue dress. "Look, it's all dirty now!" I scolded him as he shook his blond hair and water flew everywhere.

"Hey, it doesn't matter. It's not like you're gonna get Reaped anyway," Axle reassured me. I could see the angst flicker across his features though, that suggested he was worried despite his words.

I sighed and combed my fingers through my wet hair. I hadn't taken any tesserae- I never had, thanks to my family's store- but Axle's family was a different story. They weren't too well off, and Axle and his siblings had no choice but to take a considerable amount of tesserae every year. I knew Axle was worried about his family too- but he was so selfless, I had no doubt that he was concerned about his siblings and I and not himself.

"Axle…" I started, not sure how to begin. His sympathetic brown eyes found mine, and memories of everything we had done together flooded my mind.

"We're both gonna be okay," I finished, my voice wavering. Axle shifted his gaze to the water and I fiddled nervously with the white flower sewn onto my dress.

Neither of us said a word as the sun started its ascent across the bleak sky. We both knew that when it sank below the horizon tonight, the fate of two children from District 6 would be decided.

Would it be one of us?

 **Saylor Marbell, District 6 Male, 15**

"I may not always be there with you, but I will always be there for you."

 _Oh, I've been shaking_

 _I love it when you go crazy_

 _You take all my inhibitions_

 _Baby, there's nothing holding me back_

 _You take me places that tear up my reputation_

 _Manipulate my decisions_

 _Baby, there's nothing holding me back_

 **~Morning of the Reaping~**

I sat back in my creaky chair and tilted my head, looking at the flower I was painting at a different angle. It needed more pink, I decided, twirling my brush in the pink watercolor paint. I dipped it carefully in my cup of water, and slowly swirled the pale pink color onto the petals of my flower. That was better, I thought. This morning when I was trying to decide what to paint, it came to me that it was Reaping day, and I felt that maybe if I painted something happy, like a flower, it would make me feel better and I wouldn't be nervous. So far, the idea definitely wasn't working. No matter how hard I tried to focus on something other than the Reaping, my brain just stubbornly went back to it. I'm pretty good with intuition and instincts, and this year, I was getting a terrible vibe. I tried brushing it away, but the dark thoughts just kept coming back. Something wasn't right this year. I could feel it.

"Saylor! What are you drawing?"

I jumped, startled, bumping my knee on my table and practically knocking the cup of water over. "Jesus, Callie! You scared the crap out of me!" I scolded my nine year old sister, turning around. She was grinning mischievously, twirling her long blonde locks around her finger.

"Are you drawing a flower? It's pretty!" Callie plopped down next to me on my workbench. I sighed and held up my paintbrush, pointing to my watercolors that I had clearly been using. "Thanks, and no, I'm painting. See?" Callie was very good at sneaking up on me, and although she could be annoying at times, I loved her and took her basically everywhere with me. It was hard to stay worried and upset with her around.

"Ohhhh," Callie giggled. "Can I try?"

I sighed again. "Callie, the last time I let you use my watercolors, you totally messed them up and spilled water all over one of my paintings. Plus, I had to buy a completely new set of watercolors and a new pad of paper! Why don't we draw instead?" I didn't add that the watercolors and paper had cost my whole year of savings that I had been hiding from my parents. I didn't want to actually make Callie feel bad, I just wanted to tease her about it.

"Okay!" Callie grabbed some of my drawing paper and a 2B pencil. As I craned my neck to peek at what she was drawing, she quickly turned her paper over and grinned. "No looking, Saylor! You won't want to see until the end of the Reaping!"

I raised my eyebrows and smiled back. "Why not, huh?" Callie was so young I wasn't sure she knew what the Reapings were about yet.

She shrugged. "It's gonna make you not sad anymore, okay? That's all I'm telling!"

The way Callie always tries to comfort me is so cute and pure. It's like she understands I'm sad, but there's no way she'd understand why. Well, I wouldn't know. Our parents are fairly responsible and don't let her watch the Games, but she's probably heard about them at school.

I smiled to myself and went back to my painting. With Callie around, everything was going to be fine.

 **Indigo Wheeler**

As I parted ways with my worried parents and Axle at the Reaping and he disappeared into the crowd, heading towards the 15 year old male section, I found myself starting to panic. It was something I hated- large crowds. It had seemed like I had overcome that fear over the years but at every Reaping I still got that feeling of not being in control and I absolutely hated confined spaces; one of the reasons I loved my spot in the woods- it was so open and free. I cringed as I bumped into people on my way to my spot. It felt like everything was closing in on me and I wanted nothing more than to leave. As the ridiculously dressed escort, I think her name was Leto or something, announced the Reaping to begin, and played the dreaded video, all I was focused on was my breathing and making sure I wasn't touching anyone near me. I found that closing my eyes and pretending I was with Axle in the forest helped.

No sooner than I had calmed down, Leto was announcing the female tribute in her shrill Capitol accent and everyone turned to look at me. Why? I wondered. What had I done?

Then it registered that she had called my name, and I felt my knees buckle.

 **Saylor Marbell**

I watched Indigo slowly make her way to the stage, her shoulders stiff. I could relate because it appeared she hated large crowds, as did I. It looked like she was biting back tears, and I felt my heart break as she struggled to keep a straight face. I wasn't friends with her, but I knew who she was- I got all my art supplies from her parents' craft store and I had seen her around a few times. It was terrible seeing her all alone up there, struggling to keep her composure.

Before I had time to worry, Leto had picked up a piece of paper from the boys' bowl and was unfolding it.

"Saylor Marbelllllll!" Leto chirped happily. "Come on up up up!"

Oh noooo. No way...

Okay. I could make it. I could do it for Callie.

Then that meant Indigo had to die…

I felt like breaking down, but I knew that would ruin any chance I had, so I pushed those thoughts away, and held my head high as I walked as steady as I could to the stage. I could hear Callie calling for me and my parents shushing her as I shook Indigo's hand, but all I could feel was numbness.

 **Indigo Wheeler (Goodbyes)**

As soon as I saw them, I knew my family had no hope in me pulling through and winning this. My mother, when she came in for goodbyes with my father, looked completely different. Her usual bubbly, bright self was gone and all I saw in her eyes was sorrow and grief, like she was already looking at my dead body in a box. My father looked colder than usual, but I could see the grief in his eyes, mixed with regret and anger.

I hardly heard any of the words my parents said to me. I was numb with denial and disbelief, and although I was aware it was probably the last time i would ever hear them speak, I couldn't bear to listen. My cold side was coming back. Giving them empty hugs, I accepted the small notebook they gave me as a token and waited for Axle.

He came, and it was hard to look him in his eyes.

"Indy," he sobbed, wrapping his arms around me and burying his head in my shoulder. "Why did it have to be you?"

He had given up too. What had it come to? Everyone was losing hope in me. It was more likely no one had hope for me in the first place, actually.

"I'll try my best," I assured him. It came out cold and angry though, and Axle pulled back worriedly. He bit his lip and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Indigo, I believe in you, okay? Whatever you do, don't give up. You're coming back."

Yeah, probably in a box, I thought. I just tried my best to smile at him, although I knew I would be giving up. There was nothing I could do.

 **Saylor Marbell (Goodbyes)**

My parents didn't come to my goodbyes. I had no idea why. Maybe they just didn't believe in me, and didn't want to have to say goodbye knowing they'd never see me again. If I had known I was going to be Reaped, I would've…

I don't know what I would've done. Painted more? Told Callie I loved her more times? Now that I'm basically gone already, what's Callie going to do without me? I couldn't bear to think about Callie being alone. I was her closest friend- and I let her down.

Stop blaming yourself, Saylor, I told myself. I had to pull through. I had a chance, right?

My thoughts were interrupted by my best friend, Chamm, bursting into the room holding Callie's hand. Chamm's eyes were wild with disbelief and she looked too shocked to cry. Callie looked older, like she knew things she hadn't before. Her cheeks were streaked with tears, and she was clutching a piece of paper in her hand.

"Saylor… Saylor," Chamm said shakily. "I don't believe it." Chamm's eyes flamed suddenly, and she grabbed my hand. "I'm going to do something about this. Don't worry. I'll make sure you get out alive, okay?" I squeezed her hand firmly and nodded.

"Don't do anything that gets you hurt, okay Chamm?" I warned her. "You don't know what the Capitol will do to you and your family."

She nodded, and the tears finally came. "Saylor… You're my only friend. Come back."

I hugged her, and turned to Callie. Her big blue eyes were full of tears, and she choked back a sob and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry, I can't show you my drawing because it can't be true now, Saylor," Callie whimpered.

"It's okay, Cal. Show me. I can take it with me!" I tried to reassure my sister, hugging her tighter.

"Okay," Callie sniffled, unfolding the paper. She handed it to me, and immediately after I saw it, my eyes filled with tears. She had drawn her and me, smiling, walking down a path, with the sun shining down on us. "That- that was supposed to be us today, but now…" Callie trailed off and started crying again. I wrapped my arms around her, and tried to think of something to say, but the Peacekeepers opened the door and I knew it was time to let her and Chamm go.

"I-I love you both," I said sadly, as the Peacekeepers led them out.

I knew I could try my best to get back.

I knew I had to try my best.

So I promised myself I would try.

 **A/N: So, that was District 6. What do you think of these tributes, and also District 2's tributes? Who do you think will make it the farthest so far? The next Reaping will be District 8 :))) ~MM~**


	4. District 8 Reaping

**A/N: I decided to post early because I'm leaving for band camp tomorrow and won't be able to update or write. The next week, though, my family is going on vacation and I can write in the car. Anyway, here's District 8! :D ~MM~**

 **Jordan Fifo-Carden, District 8 Male, 17**

"I've been married for 2 years. I think I can handle this."

 _Sad hello's and mad high lows_

 _Now i know not nobody knows_

 _Sad hello's and mad high lows_

 _Now i know not nobody knows_

 _Where do we go?_

 _Oh, where do we go?_

 **~Morning of the Reaping~**

 _Beep. Beep. Beeeeep._

I groaned and rolled over in bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and blindly groping for the alarm clock, which was currently annoying the heck out of me. I bumped into something in my sleepy state and received a yelp of protest from my wife, Nessa.

"Sorry!" I blurted as she crashed to our slick wooden floor. Extending a hand, I swung my legs off the comfortable bed and mentally cursed myself. This was not a great way to start a day.

Especially a day like Reaping Day.

Nessa glared at me with a look of disgust, her usual trademark scowl distorting her pale features. Backing off and not wanting to start the day off terribly, I held my hands up in defeat, muttered another apology, and fumbled for my robe. I was currently receiving the silent treatment from my annoyed wife- for my stupid mistake. Rolling my eyes, I shot another glance at Nessa, who gave me a fiery look, and headed to the bathroom to shower.

I have to admit, although Nessa and I don't always get along- we're constantly bickering like an old married couple- we do have a nice house. I'm not trying to brag, but my parents used a fairly large sum of money to pay for a decent place for my wife and I to live. We live in the wealthier part of the District- near the outskirts and away from most of the pollution, which is hard to escape in Eight. The house is a bright turquoise color and surrounded with a garden full of brilliant flowers- giving off the illusion it houses a big, neighborly family. The interior includes sleek furniture and many rooms. I would've been happier living here by myself than with grumpy girl whom I was forced to marry to keep my family going.

That was what ticked me off. The only reason Nessa and I were married was because of my parents.

I was lucky enough to be born into a well known family in my district- we were smugglers, stealing and selling to other districts for money. My family were natural thieves at heart, but I felt the hesitation. My gut told me stealing wasn't right, my gut told me I wasn't meant to be a part of the Fifo family. I just wanted a normal life! I didn't want to be known as the guy whose parents forced him to steal from people living harder lives than him! The nature of our job made it impossible for me to make friends, and at school I tried not to stand out in fear of being picked on or targeted as "one of the Fifo's". But they got me anyway- I have never been one to stand up for myself very much.

When I was 15, my family's business started its downfall, and my parents forced me to marry Nessa Carden- for her family's money.

Damn them.

Now, I toweled off from the shower and put on a nice baby blue sweater and dark blue jeans. I stared in the elaborate bathroom mirror, pushing my wet hair out of my eyes. I had gotten up a bit late- it was time to start getting ready for the Reaping. Opening up the wooden cabinet above the marble sink, I selected my razor and shaving cream and soaped up my stubbly jaw. My skin was a light caramel color. I had straight, almost-black hair that fell to my eyebrows and almond-shaped chocolate colored eyes. Most people said I was attractive- not that it really mattered anyway. I was stuck with Nessa, and she never cared what I looked like.

I had noticed her softening up a bit lately, though- I wondered what was going on in her mind. When we had first moved in, she had called the guest bedroom and said she'd skin me alive if I set foot in her room. I was smart enough to respect that request; it wasn't like I had any intentions to... act like a married couple. Last night, though, she must've snuck in at some time because of a nightmare or something.

Not like I'd blame her, though. Everyone had nightmares before Reaping Day.

Or maybe it was something else she hadn't told me.

It was one little hope I held on to- that some day Nessa would open up to me and we could at least act like friends. I had to admit, I lost my temper from time to time, but at least I didn't have chronic grumpiness.

After combing my hair and sweeping it up a bit with gel, I headed to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Nessa was already there, frying up some bacon and eggs. She wouldn't meet my eyes and scowled at the ground.

"Thanks, Nessa," I managed quietly. Nessa tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and concentrated on the stove knobs. There was a long pause, and I awkwardly stood there, fiddling with a loose piece of thread on my sleeve.

"It's nothing," she replied, and for a millisecond, our eyes met. Good. Small talk and brief eye contact was a good start.

Sitting down at the oak table, I dug into my breakfast. I realized how good of a cook Nessa was.

"Can I ask you something?" I began, fiddling with my fork. Nessa nodded, chewing slowly on a piece of bacon.

"I'm not mad, but why did you come into my bed last night?"

Nessa's eyes widened a bit, and she shifted a bit in her seat. "I…" she started, more timidly than I'd ever heard her. "I had a dream I was picked." She swallowed, then frowned- as if she couldn't stand not being grumpy for once.

I wanted to pat her shoulder, or hug her or something, but I remembered just a bit ago I'd knocked her out of bed, and that yesterday we'd argued about who got the fuzzy blanket for the night. Stupid, stupid me. I just nodded uncomfortably.

"You won't get picked, Nessa. Not with me around. And plus, it's not like either of us have taken any tesserae." I was surprised at how confident I sounded.

"Jordan? Are… are we friends? I hate arguing with you," my wife admitted.

I took a deep breath and crossed my legs under the table. "It's tough, Nessa. I think we both agree that this marriage situation isn't the best that could happen. But for the friends aspect… we might be able to try."

Nessa grinned snarkily. "Oh yes, I definitely agree about the marriage situation. Friends we could probably pull off… although it would be hard. We aren't meant for each other, and I don't like you."

Normally, that comment would've stung. But coming from Nessa, I always knew to expect insults twenty-four-seven, so I just rolled my eyes sarcastically at her comment and finished my breakfast.

 **Nessa Fifo-Carden, District 8 Female, 18**

"My life back home was hell, my husband is dumber than a bag of hammers. Add on, will ya?"

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

 _Become so tired, so much more aware_

 _By becoming this all I want to do_

 _Is be more like me and be less like you_

 **~Morning of the Reaping~**

I walked briskly ahead of Jordan as he tried to keep up; even though he was an inch taller than me, I was a faster walker. We were on our way to the Reaping, my last and my "husband"'s penultimate Reaping. The sun shone brightly above the treetops as we neared the town square, the haze of pollution dulling the horizon.

"Jordan! Nessa!" a voice called from behind us. "Wait up! I'm coming!"

We turned around to see Jordan's twenty year old brother Teavil approaching, his spiked up black hair glistening in the light. "Let's slow down for him, Nessa," Jordan told me. Teavil finally caught up with us and matched our pace. I watched him and couldn't help but feel more attracted to Teavil than Jordan. He was more friendly, not as reserved, and more genuine. He knew what to do and didn't act as awkward. Plus, he was more mischievous and seemed to like being a bit rebellious sometimes. Jordan was just too… perfect.

It was a long walk to the Reaping, since we lived in the outskirts, but I didn't mind walking. It was therapeutic and helped me take my mind off of things, such as the possibility of getting Reaped or memories and flashbacks of being physically abused by my parents.

I was never good enough for them. I tried, I really did. They expected me to be some sort of super villain, swooping around the District stealing things for them to sell. When I was six, they started home-schooling me; I wasn't allowed a real school experience like Jordan was. Although it hurt my social life, I enjoyed being alone.

I didn't hate Jordan, not really anyways. The reason I didn't particularly like him was because his family was who my parents always compared me to.

'You're making us look bad, Nessa Carden.'

 _Slap._

'Why can't you be like the Fifos, Nessa? They make a successful living doing exactly what we're supposed to be doing!'

 _Slap._

And now I was married to a Fifo. If his family hadn't been around… maybe my parents would've accepted me more.

Too late now.

. . .

Waiting in line, I nodded to Teavil, who slipped into the parents/older-than-18 year olds section, near the back of the square. He gave me a small wave and a little smile and I gladly returned them. I felt a tap on my back and saw Jordan standing behind me.

"Ummm… I'm gonna go wait in line, okay?" he mumbled. I rolled my eyes and nodded unenthusiastically.

In the eighteen year old girls section, I squeezed past a very hyper girl, one who was screaming for her mommy, and three other scared-looking girls before finding an empty space. I plastered on my signature scowl and crossed my arms, willing myself not to bite my nails- a habit that started when I was abused back at my old home. The girl to my right was cracking her knuckles, and the girl to my left was picking her nose. I huffed angrily. This was getting on my nerves. I wanted to yell, scream, and punch somebody- then curl up in a ball and sob.

I resorted to biting my nails.

I didn't pay attention during the video. It was dumb anyway. I just wanted to get this over with- finish my last Reaping and then go home safe and sound while some other girl screams and is taken away to be killed in the Games… _Stop thinking that way,_ I told myself.

The escort, Falcon Juniper, sauntered onstage, his outrageous neon green sunglasses clashing horribly with his pompadour of neon purple hair. When he turned his head, his hair color changed from purple to green to blue.

"Happy Hunger Games, District Eight!" Falcon boomed. Everyone around me shifted uncomfortably.

"Let's start with the girls, and see what lovely young woman shall be a part of this year's Quell."

The whole square was holding their breath.

"NESSA FIFO-CARDEN!"

No.

 **Jordan Fifo-Carden**

As soon as Nessa's name was called, silence fell around the square as many recognized the name. I thought I recognized the name too…

It was Nessa.

It was Nessa…

I held my breath as she mounted the stage, wearing a deep scowl and practically strutting over to Falcon. What's she doing? Trying to seem intimidating? Wow.

The realization that I would soon see her die was setting in before I heard my name being called.

Huh, guess I'll see myself die, too! What a bonus!

 **Nessa Fifo-Carden**

I was in shock when Jordan's name was called. I heard Teavil shriek from the back as a stunned Jordan slowly made his way up to the stage. He was shaking a little bit, but I knew we both had a decent chance- both of our parents had trained us pretty well to defend ourselves.

But I knew I had a better chance. Something about being punished makes you stronger.

 **Jordan Fifo-Carden**

"IT WAS RIGGED! DRAW AGAIN! PLE-" I heard Teavil screaming and shoving his way through the crowd, Peacekeepers close after, and sensing what would come next I shouted, "SHUT UP, TEAVIL! DO YOU HAVE A BRAIN?!"

I felt bad for my brother. He buried his face in his hands and started sobbing, but I was glad I had shut him up before he had said something that got himself killed. The Peacekeepers eventually backed off, and I breathed a sigh of relief. As I shook hands with my wife, I knew what I had to do.

I had to get home. For Teavil.

 **Nessa Fifo-Carden (Goodbyes)**

No one came to my goodbyes. Expected. I guess if Jordan hadn't been Reaped, he probably would've come, but not even Teavil came. Guess he didn't really like me. Figures.

So I just punched a wall over and over until my knuckles were bleeding all over the place, and even then, I kept punching.

 **Jordan (Goodbyes)**

I hoped Nessa was okay. I kept hearing loud crashes and thumps from a room close by, but I guess Nessa would always do what Nessa wanted to do.

Teavil. What had he said? The Reaping was rigged? It made sense… Nessa's and my families were known for smuggling and stealing- and what better punishment than to throw the eligible "crime" kids into the Hunger Games?

Suddenly I wanted to punch a wall, too. But thankfully Teavil rushed in, carrying a shiny, expensive (and definitely stolen) gold wristband.

"That's not-" I started, but stopped myself just in time. Teavil bent over and whispered in my ear to not tell anyone where I got the bracelet. "Say you got it in the Capitol and hide it until then," my brother hissed.

I smiled sadly. "Teavil, I love you. We may not agree on the whole stealing thing, but… you're a good brother."

"Jordan, you're an even better brother. Just remember that, and try to get home, okay?" A tear slipped out of his eye and slid down his cheek.

I felt my eyes welling up with tears also, but I blinked them back and wrapped my arms around my older brother. It felt like the old days- Mom and Dad would go out to trade and sell their loot, and Teavil and I would explore the District and hang out at the house.

"See you soon, Jordan," Teavil said wistfully.

I only nodded and looked down.

The peacekeepers came and took him away.

I could still hear Nessa punching the wall next door.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks HoppsHungerfan for submitting a District 5 tribute! I'm in need of tributes-Male from District 3, male from District 5, Capitol Male, 4 11 and 12 males, and 13 female, I'm pretty sure. Thanks for everyone reviewing! What's your opinion on this pair of tributes? Who do you think will make it farther? ~MM~**


	5. District 10 Reaping

**A/N: I'm back from band camp! And, also, I made a website with the tributes I have so far and their faceclaims! Here's the link, and delete the spaces :))**

 **murphyyy2000 . wixsite 225thhg - tributes**

 **(Warning: Laura's POV mentions rape)**

 **I will add to it as I get more tributes, so here's District 10's reaping! ~MM~**

 **Qwenden Highers, District 10 Male, 18**

"I don't stop when I'm tired. I stop when I'm done."

 _I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter_

 _Dancing through the fire_

 _'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar_

 **~Day of the Reaping~**

"Hey, wake up, Qwenden!" my brother Eden hissed, shaking my shoulder. "Dad said to be out working by four thirty!"

I rolled over in bed and sat up groggily. It was dark, so the only thing I could see was Eden's silhouette against the window. What day was it? Then I remembered- it was Reaping day. It was also Eden's and my last Reaping. We would normally have a day off working on the farm on Reaping day, but this year our dad forced us to. When our dad said something, we did it, because we were scared of what he might do. It had been like this practically every day since our mother died giving birth to us.

Yes, Eden and I were twins. We were basically raised and protected from Dad by our older brother Hiker, and it must have taken a huge toll on him because he was only fourteen when we were born.

Hiker was gone now. No one knew if he was dead, or had ran away; he just disappeared one day when Eden and I were twelve. The night before, he was there. The next day, he was gone. Now, we fended for ourselves at home. I actually didn't mind working on the farm basically all day; I had been doing it since before I could even remember and it meant I could have some time to myself.

"There's eggs for you in the kitchen, I've been up for a while," Eden said, flipping on the light. I didn't know how he could get up earlier than four thirty; even though we were identical twins we didn't have much in common other than looks.

I reluctantly got out of bed, pulled on some old khaki shorts and a tank top, and followed Eden to the kitchen. Like always, there were empty liquor bottles scattered around the floor and counters. It was sad, really. We both knew Dad wouldn't be like this if Mom hadn't died; and he had been getting more depressed lately and shouting more. He didn't leave us alone, though. He put us to work on the farm and took every chance he got to yell. Thankfully, he was never up this early.

"Are you worried about the Reaping?" I asked Eden as we walked to the barn to feed the animals.

He shrugged and picked up a stack of fresh grass hay from the pile. "Not any more worried than I was before my last six Reapings. You?"

"Honestly, I'm a little nervous," I admitted, "but I've been a little nervous every year."

Eden dumped the hay into a wheelbarrow and leaned against his pitchfork. "We'll be fine, man. I mean, we survived like ninety percent of our Reapings. Plus, we aren't taking tesserae this year."

We had taken tesserae, back when we were fourteen. That was the darkest time for our family- I had been kicked in the head by one of our cows and for awhile, only Eden was able to work. We had barely pulled out of it.

"I just have a bad feeling about this year," I told Eden, helping him fill his wheelbarrow with hay.

"I know, same," Eden agreed, furrowing his brow. "Probably because it's a Quarter Quell, and it just seems different than the other years." He wheeled his stack of hay out of the barn.

I piled some hay into another wheelbarrow and followed Eden out to the pasture where our cows grazed. We had thirteen cows, and one was expecting a calf any day. I had a soft spot for animals, so I always loved it when one was born.

We went about our routine; feeding the cows, then the chickens, horses, then the pigs, then I milked the cows while Eden cleaned the horse stalls. I put a bowl of water out for the old dog that always came around our farm.

I couldn't help but worry about the Reaping. I knew what Eden said was probably right and that we had nothing to be nervous about, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

. **Laura Grace, District 10 Female, 16**

"Waiting to break free."

 _'Cause nothing else matters like us_

 _And nothing else matters like love_

 _I don't wanna fight, not tonight_

 _'Cause we're having fun now_

 _And nothing else matters like us_

 **~Day of the Reaping~**

"Come on, Laura! I found some pretty flowers!" my ten year old sister, Olivia, called from up ahead. We were running through a beautiful field that stretched behind our small neighborhood. It looked like a field one would find in District Nine; with tall, golden grasses that swayed in the wind and glowed in the sunlight, and patches of bright and sweet-smelling wildflowers here and there.

"Coming!" I replied, hopping over a patch of thistles and hurrying to catch up with my sister. Ever since our parents died; both run over by a runaway cattle truck when I was twelve, it had been my responsibility to take care and look after Olivia. We had a little farm- it was mostly a garden, and we also had chickens and a goat named Violet- and I was glad the Peacekeepers left us alone.

Everything was great until I went back to school after they died. The school I went to was dangerous, and there were fights almost every day, and kids brought drugs and alcohol to school. None of the teachers cared; no one did anything about bullies.

Bullies. That word brought shivers down my spine. Those boys. I was called anorexic, poor, ugly, worthless… I tried not to think about the gruesome memories that nagged the back of my conscience, forever haunting me. I stopped walking and looked up at the bright, cloudless blue sky, hoping to push the brutal things that had happened away.

I still remembered the bruises. The horrific things those boys had done to me… I had lost all the sense of pride that I had left since my parents died.

"Hurry up!" Olivia sang out, waving some pretty purple flowers in the air. "We still have to be back soon for the Reaping and we still haven't explored everything!"

I couldn't help but smile at my little sister's eagerness. Bounding across the grass, I caught up and beamed down at her. "Those are some pretty flowers you've got there, Olivia," I remarked. Olivia grinned and tucked her tiny bouquet behind her ear. The purple looked beautiful with her jet black hair.

"Want me to show you how to make a flower crown?" Olivia asked. "I think I'm pretty good at it, and I can put it in your hair."

"Yes, please!" I told her eagerly. We searched for the prettiest flowers we could find and sat in the grass under the warm sun and peaceful blue sky, weaving together the stems, and laughing and talking together like it was any other day. It was a calming task; it helped ease my mind from the dark thoughts that always lingered.

It almost didn't feel like a Reaping day. In the past, Reaping days had always been terrifying, because there had always been that possibility that little Olivia would be left alone to fend for herself and I couldn't deal with that. I had to take tesserae; we were just hanging on financially and we wouldn't be thriving without it. But every time I signed up for tesserae, I felt guilty. What if I was Reaped? What would Olivia do? She had friends from school, but most of their families were barely getting by and couldn't have another mouth to feed. Most likely, she'd take to the streets and who knows what would happen… She could end up like me…

No, I told myself. I had been feeling much better about this year's Reaping, and I needed it to stay that way. As I watched my sister, sitting there having a good time, smiling, without a care in the world, I knew I had to be strong for her. No matter what happened at the Reaping.

 **Qwenden Highers**

After getting my finger pricked, I waited for Eden to get checked in. It had always been funny in the past because he was afraid of needles, and he used to make a scene about it. When we were twelve, he flat out threw a tantrum, screaming that he would never let them hurt him. I had gotten a kick out of it. This time, he just glared at the peacekeeper with a look that could kill and roughly pushed past him.

"You survived, didn't you?" I joked, as we made our way through the crowd to get the eighteen year old guys' section. Eden rolled his eyes. "Still hurts like a bitch though," he commented.

We were near the back of the square, but that didn't matter, considering we were both extremely tall. The mayor began his speech, which I didn't listen to, and then the escort, Columbine, spoke. I didn't listen to her either. The video was boring like always. I always wondered what the actual reason was for showing it. Maybe it was to prolong the torture of the kids' fear, or try to get people to feel 'patriotic' so they would volunteer.

"Since it is of course a Quarter Quell, ladies and gentlemen, I'm going to switch things up this year," Columbine announced dramatically. "Let's start with the boys!"

Great. Well, this made it so much better. My heart was pounding out of my chest.

The entire square held their breath as Columbine took her time taking a slip from the boys' bowl.

"Qwenden Highers!" Columbine trilled, waving that fateful slip in the air.

I was stunned. What? It couldn't be me. My name was barely in there! I turned to Eden and he looked like he was about to volunteer. "No!" I hissed to him. "I can do it!"

Eden started to protest, but I just gave him a look that said _don't_ , and before I could think about it, I smoothed down my polo shirt and walked up to the stage, smiling confidently and waving.

I knew I looked ridiculous, but it was the only thing that seemed logical. I had to get sponsors, and I couldn't act weak. On the stage, I locked eyes with Eden in the crowd and made myself a mental promise. I couldn't leave Eden alone with Dad.

I was coming home.

 **Laura Grace**

Standing in the sixteen year old girls' section, I felt very uncomfortable. Ever since I had been taken advantage of by those bullies, I hated being touched or even being near people I didn't know or trust. At the moment, I was squeezed in between two girls that towered over me and it took all I had not to squirm. Taking a deep breath, I watched the male tribute take the stage. He looked confident. I suppose all tributes tried their best to look as brave as possible, but it was evidently harder than it seemed.

I craned my neck and flashed a quick smile to Olivia. She was standing a few rows over and back, with the parents and children under twelve, biting her lip nervously. She gave me a thumbs up.

"Aaaaaand, for the lovely lady representing District Ten this year, we have… Laura Grace!"

The first thought that came to my shocked mind was, I let Olivia down. This shouldn't have happened. What was Olivia going to do? What if she starved? She had no one to take care of her now…

The tears were welling up in my eyes, but I swallowed and forced them away. I had to be brave. Keeping my face as blank as possible, knowing the Careers would be watching the Reapings to pick out targets, I stiffly walked to the stage. I tried to seem as cold as possible, and making eye contact with Olivia, she looked scared. She had never seen this side of me before, the side I always kept hidden deep down. My competitors would be seeing that side now. There was no way I'd survive the Games with a soft heart.

 **Qwenden Highers (Goodbyes)**

The only person that came to my goodbyes was Eden. He was a wreck. Stumbling in, cheeks streaked with tears, Eden pressed something into my hands. "K-keep it," he said, words full of emotion. "You need it more than I do."

I looked down at what he had handed me. It was the only thing we had left of our mother that our dad let us keep- her small porcelain elephant trinket. Eden had tied a string around it to make a necklace. I shook my head. "Eden, you have to keep it. It'll get you through everything you'll have to deal with at home when I'm gone."

"No. You're keeping it. And don't say that. Don't say 'when I'm gone'," Eden said forcefully, tying the token around my neck. "You're going to make it back, alright? You have the motivation. I believe in you!"

I sighed. "You can't be serious, man, I don't even know how to use a weapon!"

"Qwenden, listen to me. You're a fast learner. You can learn how in training."

I nodded, and wrapped my arms around my brother. "Okay. I'll do my best."

Eden pulled back and looked into my eyes. I could see the regret, and knew what he was about to say. "I'm sorry for letting you down, Qwenden. I- I don't know what I was thinking out there, but if I had just volunteered…"

Shaking my head, I hugged him tighter. "No. I told you not to volunteer. Take care of yourself, okay?"

The Peacekeepers took him away, and I knew I needed to come up with a plan. I couldn't leave Eden by himself for long, and as I mindlessly touched the beautiful elephant figurine, I thought back on my mental promise.

It was gonna be okay, as long as I was confident and won the sponsors over.

I would fight, the best I could. I couldn't let Eden down.

 **Laura Grace (Goodbyes)**

When the door opened to the room the Peacekeepers had put me in, I was sure it was going to be Olivia that walked in. I was completely surprised when Cole walked in, teary-eyed.

Cole. I hadn't seen him since I'd been raped. I had unlawfully shut him out, ending all contact with any of my friends. I had been paranoid, a complete mental mess. We had been best friends.

Neither of us said a word at first; Cole stood there uncomfortably, and I was at a loss for words. I almost cracked; I was so close to letting my tears fall and wrapping him up in a hug and telling him everything that went down that terrible day, everything those bullies did to me. I knew I had wrongly kept it from him, leaving him hurt and betrayed. It seemed like years went by before Cole spoke up.

"Laura. I miss you," Cole managed, his breath hitching.

"I'm sorry, Cole. I shouldn't-"

"No," Cole broke in. "Don't tell me. I think it was best you kept it from me. Don't blame yourself, and don't think about those traumatic memories."

"You found out?" I was shocked.

Cole wiped the tears from his eyes and shook his head. "Doesn't matter how, Laura. You need to focus on getting back to Olivia now. My family can take her in until you get home."

I sighed with relief and pulled Cole into a hug. I immediately got deja vu from the times we used to hug in grade school. Before times had changed. I couldn't believe that even after all I had done to Cole, that he was still going to look after Olivia. "You- you… Thanks, Cole. I miss you too. And if I don't come back-"

"Ssshhh, Laura. You're coming back, okay? Your sister needs you."

I nodded and shakily pulled away. "Bye, Cole," I said.

He gave me a sad smile and turned to leave.

My next visitor was Olivia. She burst in, panting and clutching a flower crown in her hands. "Laura, I had to run home to get this for you," Olivia said, handing it to me.

I smiled at her and examined the intricately weaved crown, placing it on my head. "It's beautiful, Olivia! You made it for me?"

She nodded. "I was going to give it to you before the Reaping, but I forgot so I had to get it. Are you going to be okay? Will you die?"

I took Olivia's face in my hands and sighed. "Listen, Olivia. I'll be away for awhile, and you're going to get to stay with Cole until I get back. But remember to feed Violet and the chickens, okay?"

Olivia's face fell, and her beautiful brown eyes filled with tears. "I know what the Hunger Games are. Everyone at school talks about them. Plus, I'm ten. I know lots."

"I promise, Olivia. Don't cry. I'll be back, trust me. I love you."

We must've hugged for about two minutes, but when the Peacekeepers came to take her away, it felt like two seconds. I told myself that they could pull us apart, but our bond would never be broken. I would do everything possible to come back to her. I wouldn't let Olivia down anymore than I already had. Even if I had to kill to make that happen.

 **A/N: How did you like these tributes from District 10? Who will last longer, and who is your favorite? Thanks for the reviews :D**

 **Next up is District 7- see you then! ~MM~**


	6. District 7 Reaping

**A/N: I'm leaving for vacation with my family today, so I thought I'd post while I still had reliable Internet. Also, the link for the blog isn't working when I try to put it in a chapter, but just so you know, I got it to work on my profile! So go check it out! :)) Here's District Seven :D ~MM~**

 **Starling Everwisp, District 7 Female, 15**

"I don't really know where all this crap about me being a sarcastic person is coming from. I'm a constant f*cking delight."

 _Oh I feel overjoyed_

 _When you listen to my words_

 _I see them sinking in_

 _Oh I see them crawling underneath your skin_

 **~Day of the Reaping~**

I stared at my hollow reflection in the bathroom mirror, tracing my finger around the outline of my face. High cheekbones, thin, pale face, I knew I would be prettier if my family just had more food, but we had too many people for everyone to eat all the time. My steely blue eyes gave me a hard stare from the other side of my reflection, and I tore my gaze from the mirror and looked down at the blouse and skirt in my hands. My older sister Sparrow had given them to me this morning since I had outgrown my old Reaping dress, and told me to take good care of them. I'm pretty sure I'd shot back with some snarky remark, because it was a bitter reminder that Reaping Day was today.

I hated the Capitol, and I didn't care what they thought of me. So every year, when the Reaping came around, my whole family had to force me to go, sometimes dragging me out of the house. They were always worried that I'd do something that would get our whole family punished, so they always made me keep quiet 'or else'. I liked making them think it was all because I didn't give a shit- when the real reason I didn't want to go was the fact I was scared out of my mind. No one would ever know, though. I had never opened up to anyone; I preferred keeping everything inside and making people think I was cold hearted, cool, brave… the list could go on and on.

Things used to be different, before my two cousins had to barge in and take over after our aunt, who was single, died in childbirth of her youngest. Sure, my family was huge even before, and it wasn't like I was ever the center of attention- I was born the third child out of six- but everything had changed when they arrived. It was like I didn't even exist anymore, and my attitude changed completely from soft-hearted and sensitive to rash, stubborn, and mean. That was mostly genuine; I was hurt that no one paid attention to me.

Much to my dismay, changing my attitude didn't work. It just added to their stress and my relationships with my siblings and cousins became distant and strained.

I was brought out of my thoughts suddenly when someone started banging on the bathroom door. "Whoever's in there, let me in!' my twelve year old brother Robin yelled obnoxiously.

Startled, I almost stabbed myself in the eye with my mascara wand. I rolled my eyes and shot back, "No way. I'm getting ready." I finished pulling my skirt on, and buttoned up my silky blouse.

"You've been in there forever. Plus, I need to get ready, too, because it's my first Reaping, and also Sparrow told me to make you come out-" he started, banging on the door some more.

"Shut up!" I broke in. "Go away. I'll be out when I'm done." I couldn't believe Robin wasn't nervous about his first Reaping. I guess it was boys- they didn't seem to care about anything. Boys were also disgusting, which was why I liked girls. There was no way I would tell my family that, though. They were all against liking the same gender, and I didn't want to make them hate me anymore than they already did. I mean, I guess if I met the right guy, I might grow on him. But for now, the only boys I knew were either gross, or my friends, or my friend's boyfriends, and so on.

I opened the cabinet to search for Sparrow's blush. The girls were allowed one makeup product each, but we used each other's makeup so much no one really minded anymore. After I brushed the blush over my cheekbones, I realized how alive it made me look. Without blush, I was pale as a ghost.

I heard something crash in the kitchen, and my mom started yelling. One of my sisters- it sounded like Dove, who was nine and clumsy as hell- started crying and someone else started banging on the bathroom door. I sighed loudly. My family was a wreck. Couldn't anyone other than me realize that ten people in one small house was way too much?

"I have to pee!" my cousin Ava whined, rattling the doorknob.

"Hang on," I said, annoyed. I could never have any time to myself. Maybe being Reaped today would be a relief- I wouldn't have to deal with this life that I hated.

I pulled a brush through my thin, dirty blonde hair and barged out of the bathroom, bumping into Ava and her brother Asher. Ava was nine, and Asher was seven. They were both annoying as hell, bossy, and complained every chance they got, and they scowled at me as I marched by. I passed my oldest brother, Wren's room and he was pacing the room, holding a bunch of boxes. He was twenty-two and was packing to move in with his fiance once they got married, and he was my only sibling I actually talked to like a friend. I smiled at him as I walked by, then promptly tripped over Skylark, my two year old sister, who was playing with blocks on the floor.

"Oww!" I howled in pain as I landed on her blocks, which were quite sharp. I shot Skylark a distasteful look as she giggled and pointed her finger at me mockingly. Rolling my eyes, I continued down the hall until I got to my room, which I shared with Sparrow. She was taking out her hair curlers when I walked in.

"Finally out of the bathroom I see?" Sparrow snorted. It was her last Reaping this year and she was obviously trying to rub it in.

I flipped her off. "Looking great, Sparrow," I said sarcastically, plopping down at my desk. I wouldn't normally come into my room when Sparrow was there, but I wanted to get something before we left, which would be in a few minutes.

A photograph. Just in case.

I brushed the dust off the small folded up picture, and held it up in the light. It was a picture of me and my friends; Ferne, Aspen, and Leo, that we had taken a few months ago. We were sitting up in our favorite tree in the forest, smiling. I'd barely seen them since; my parents rarely let me out of the house anymore.

"Scared about today?" Sparrow asked from over my shoulder. I whirled around, closing my fist over the photo. Scowling at Sparrow, I shook my head and folded my arms. "Why would I be worried? There's nothing to worry about at all."

Sparrow smirked. "When I was thirteen, I wasn't worried. I thought there was no possible chance I would be Reaped. Then I was."

"But you got lucky," I pointed out. "The girl that volunteered for you; she wanted to. And she did well that year- didn't she make top three?"

"Listen," Sparrow warned. "Don't act like it's gonna be okay, because then, bad things happen. It's okay to be nervous."

I rolled my eyes and turned back around. After Sparrow left the room, reminding me to hurry up, I slowly unclenched my hand. My picture was slightly crumpled, and I smoothed it out.

The truth was, I was scared. We always had to take tesserae, thanks to the cousins being two more mouths to feed, but this year, I was taking a lot more than normal. Our parents were getting older and it was harder for them to work as hard and keep as much food on the table, so it was necessary to keep us going.

I knew I had to keep up the act. If I was somehow ever Reaped, showing my true emotions would definitely get me killed.

I had to step up my game.

 **Everest Jay-Cedar, District 7 Male, 17**

"It isn't always about being the best, but it is always about being good enough."

 _Your time will come if you wait for it, if you wait for it_

 _It's hard, believe me I've tried_

 _But I keep coming up short_

 **~Day of the Reaping~**

 _Wham. Wham. Wham!_ That last punch sent my punching bag swinging high in the air, and I stepped back, panting. I wiped the sweat from my brow and took a drink from my water bottle.

"Hey, would you quit that, Ev?" my grandmother, Clementine, called down grumpily from the living room. She was seventy eight, and had lost most of her hearing, but she could still feel the vibrations of the sound and it annoyed the crap out of her.

"Yes, Grandmother!" I yelled, still trying to catch my breath. I always had to shout quite loudly for her to be able to hear what I was saying. Often, Clem would act like she couldn't hear what I was saying, and ask me to come and sit with her to talk- because she hated that punching bag with a burning passion. I used to argue with her, but nowadays I just obeyed her and left her alone.

Unclipping my punching bag from the hook, I started my quieter workout, which consisted of pushups , planks, burpees, squats, and other exercises. I was glad it was Reaping Day; it meant there was no school and I could spend my time studying my textbooks, and working. I also wrestled.

I missed the days when I was the best. It sounded selfish, I know, but I hated disappointing my family. Now, the other boys were beginning to grow into their muscles and suddenly I had competition. My placement started going downhill, and now I was lucky to make top fifteen in a wrestling meet or a running race. I hated to admit it, but I was constantly tired, stressed, and nervous. I used to work out and run and wrestle more, but it made me feel greedy to be taking care of only myself, when I could be working to support my grandmother. Of course, I did work; I had been ever since I was ten, but I couldn't live with feeling like I wasn't putting her first. Clem had told me one day a year or so ago, when we were talking about my athletics, that she wanted me to put my academics first. Ever since then, I had taken her advice, and now I was the top of my class in academics. I tried my best on exams, and studied when I wasn't working, and almost instantly, I had the best grades in the class.

After I had been studying my math textbook for an hour or so, Clem called down the stairs, "Everest! We have about an hour before we have to leave for the Reaping, so go get ready. And there's cereal for you in the kitchen!""

"Thanks, Gran, I'll be right there," I replied, closing my books. I stood up from my desk and stretched, then headed over to my closet to pick out my Reaping outfit. I ended up picking out slim black trousers and a white button up shirt, and my school shoes. I walked up the basement stairs to take a shower, passing Clem on the way to the bathroom. She was knitting in her chair, like she was most of the time. My aunts said she used to be fiery and energetic, but now, she mostly knits or sleeps.

As I scrubbed myself clean in the shower, I thought about my aunts; Sierra and Spring. They used to live with Clem and me when I was younger, but since they had been working at the woodshop since I was born, they managed to save enough money to get a small house of their own. Neither of them ever talked to me about my mom, no matter how much I lingered on the topic.

No one ever talked to me about my mom, except for kids around the District. If I asked my family, they would just change the subject. I had questions. Were the rumors true? Did she abandon me? Did she want to be my mother? What happened when I was born? My aunts and grandmother were all talkative, but they wouldn't mention a single thing about my mother, however much I persisted. I hadn't given up, though. Even though Seven was a big District, I had hope I could find her.

I had heard stories at school about her. I knew her name. It was Eden Jay. The rumors made her seem like a terrible person; they were about her being reckless and rude, and making bad decisions. She was apparently really young, too; I heard she had given birth to me at age fourteen.

I hoped the rumors weren't true. Even if she had gotten pregnant at such a young age, she shouldn't have been judged and ridiculed for it. They didn't know her story. I really wanted to meet her, but didn't know how I ever could.

I stepped out of the shower, toweled myself off, and pulled on my Reaping clothes. I had worn the same outfit to the Reaping for a few years now. As I buttoned up the white shirt, I remembered every year before, standing in front of the same mirror. I had been anxious for all of my past Reapings, but this year I tried to push those thoughts away. The expression on my face was stone; showing no emotion at all. For once in a long time, I didn't feel as stressed.

Watching myself in the mirror as I combed through my hair, I remembered something that my grandmother had said in the past- "...you're almost a man, Everest. Someday, you will know when you become a man. No one knows how they realize it, but they just do…"

I had hoped ever since that moment that I would become a man soon, but staring at myself in the mirror, I still didn't feel like a man yet. It felt like I had much more to accomplish before I reached that goal. Something in the back of my mind told me I was going to have to overcome a huge obstacle first. Did I have to meet my mother first? I didn't know, but I sure felt uneasy about something. Was it the Reaping I was worried about? It couldn't be. I was almost sure I had gotten over my nerves about that.

I sighed, and finished styling my hair. As much as I didn't want to admit, the more I thought about the Reaping, the more nervous I felt. But I knew I had to stay strong. My friends all had it harder than me- they all took plenty of tesserae- and they were less anxious than me; or at least better at hiding it. Most importantly, I had to be strong for my gran. She depended on me.

 **Starling Everwisp**

The entire walk to the square was horrible. My parents insisted that I walk in between them, which was embarrassing to a whole new level. Even Skylark was allowed to walk by herself, which really pissed me off considering she was two years old and wasn't the angel they had made her out to be. My mom and dad had pulled me aside before we left, and while my dad stood there with his arms crossed, my mom told me as menacing as she could; "Starling, any word out of you that could get us in trouble, and…" She had evidently not thought this out before, and quickly looked to my dad desperately for help.

Now, as we waited in line to get checked in, I snorted, remembering the pathetic threats they'd shot at me. They weren't any different than last year's round of dumb warnings. It was funny how much they were scared of what I would do. In reality, I was smart enough to know that it was basically suicide to say anything remotely rebellious in front of anyone affiliated with the Capitol in any way. I knew the kind of trouble it could get me and my family in; I just liked the feeling of controlling my parents. Sure, I was stubborn, and even I worried myself sometimes. Most of the time I could control how stupid I was, but sometimes my emotions got a little out of hand and I could see myself doing something rebellious.

I daydreamed through the mayor's entire speech, like always. While the escort was speaking in her terribly annoying voice, I was focused on trying not to touch anyone around me. I felt like the crowd was closing in on me, and I cringed, making myself even smaller.

If someone asked me in the future what I remembered after every Reaping, I would have said nothing. Except for today. Well, since today happened, you could say I remembered two words from the Reaping.

"Starling Everwisp!"

I looked around for a second, wondering who had said my name. Then it clicked, and I was staring at the escort in her ridiculous costume and I realized she was the one who had said those two words.

Maybe someone would volunteer? I waited a few seconds. Maybe Sparrow would volunteer… Seconds of silence went by, and it was finally registering in my mind.

I wanted to scream. I was devastated and horrified at the same time. But I had to keep up the act. I had to be strong. So I took a shaky breath, wiped my face clear of any emotions, and walked up to the stage, rolling my eyes.

If I was going to live, I couldn't be weak.

I had to be feared.

 **Everest Jay-Cedar**

Every year, when we walked to the Reaping, I was reminded of how fragile Clem was. We had to stop and rest for her more frequently every year, and this year, it took us an hour to walk the mile to the square. I didn't mind, but it was a little disappointing when I saw my best friends Kyle and Chester laughing and running up ahead.

After getting my finger pricked, I gave my grandmother a hug, kissed her on the cheek, and caught up to Kyle and Chester.

"Dude, why couldn't you walk with us?" Chester asked as we walked with the crowd towards our sections.

"Yeah, man," Kyle chimed in, "I have a lot to spill about this girl. I think she's interested in me, and she's really-"

"I had to walk with my grandma, guys. Sorry," I told them. I wasn't actually sorry. It was unbelievable how they never remembered I lived with Clem and had to take care of her.

"It's okay, Ev," Chester said, glaring at Kyle, who always thinks every girl is looking at him. It was really annoying sometimes. For the most part, he was a good guy though.

"See you guys after the Reaping," Kyle promised, heading for the eighteen year olds' section. Chester and I found a spot next to each other near the front of our section.

"Hey," Chester poked me on the shoulder as the mayor began his long, monotonous speech. I turned to him, and leaned over so he could whisper in my ear.

"We have to promise again this year. No volunteering, okay. If I get Reaped, you can't volunteer. Same other way around."

I nodded. We made this promise every year, just in case one of us got Reaped, so we wouldn't feel guilty for not volunteering. I shook Chester's hand, and we nodded at each other.

When the female tribute was Reaped, she looked calm and collected, and a little bored, though I had seen enough tributes in the past to know that she was hiding her true feelings. This girl was good at keeping a straight face. I wondered what she had been through.

"Everest Jay-Cedar!" the escort, Fauna, screamed.

I guess I wouldn't have to wonder about the female tribute anymore. I was about to have to get to know her for real.

 **Starling Everwisp (Goodbyes)**

After I was escorted to the Justice Building, my entire family came to see me. It was overwhelming, really, feeling like I was the center of attention for once. I kept to myself, holding all my worries and fears inside, and listened as my family tried to give me advice. It wasn't really helping, considering they were talking all at once. Wren was telling me to stay away from the fighting; Sparrow and Dove were crying loudly, and my parents were talking over each other, each having completely different ideas on what I should do.

"Make sure to get a weapon right away-" my father started, before being interrupted by my mother, who shushed him and told me to get away from the Cornucopia no matter what. It was basically chaos. I honestly didn't know what to think or do, and it felt awkward standing in the small room with nine people talking to me at once.

I tried not to think about the fact it was probably the last time I'd ever see any of my family again. I could feel a bit of regret creeping in the back of my mind, so I pushed it away and forced myself to think positive and tough thoughts.

My next visitors were Ferne, Aspen, and Leo. I was surprised to see none of them were crying, or looked remotely sad at all. I pulled all of them into a group hug, and then Ferne was the first to speak, pushing her fiery red hair out of her face. "Starling. I believe you can do it." she said confidently, her blue eyes shining. Aspen and Leo nodded encouragingly.

I smiled bravely. "That's great of you guys to think, and I'm actually really glad you aren't super emotional. I'm tired of people being sad."

My friends grinned, and Leo gave me a thumbs up. "We'll see you soon, Starling. We're rooting for you," Aspen promised.

After they left, I felt a spark of determination go through my body. I had to do it. I had to be strong. If they believed I could do it, it was possible.

I was going to show everyone that I didn't just think I was tough.

I _was_ tough.

 **Everest Jay-Cedar (Goodbyes)**

The goodbyes room was cold. I hated cold rooms; and here I sat, shivering on the hard bench in this small, unfriendly room. It seemed like forever until my gran came in. She was wiping her eyes with a tissue, and as soon as she saw me, she wrapped me up in a hug. It felt like the good old days; when I was young and got sad, and she would make me feel better with one of those grandmotherly hugs that made you feel warm and safe, and could cure anything.

Ages went by, us just hugging, before I pulled away and broke the silence.

"I love you, Gran."

She nodded tearfully, her face crinkled and full of despair, and said, "Do your best, son. Don't worry about me; I can take care of myself."

It was a struggle to hold back the tears, but I smiled down at her and promised that I would try my best to get back home. I would've hugged her again, but I felt like I would not be able to ever pull away.

My aunts came in next. They were fussing over me; crying dramatically. Sure, I loved them too, but it was all too much. Their high pitched voices had always been annoying, and they both talked way more than they should; mostly non stop. I gave them some half hearted hugs, and told them I'd do everything I could to fight my way back. I felt guilty admitting it was a relief when they left, but honestly, I was a slight bit happy I probably wouldn't have to deal with them anymore. They always treated me like I was a small, helpless child.

When I heard footsteps outside the room, I expected it to be the Peacekeepers, ready to take me away. The door opened, and a tall woman walked in. As I turned to look at her, I froze. Those eyes. Her eyes were a piercing, icy blue color- exactly the same as Clem's.

It only took a split second for some instinct to tell me; I was looking straight at my mother- Eden Jay. I was speechless.

"Everest," she said in a soothing, motherly voice. She smiled and sat down next to me, her eyes crinkling at the corners just like my gran's.

"M- mom?" I managed, my voice cracking. My mom took my hand, and nodded. "Everest. I'm so sorry I left you. I could've tried to raise you, I-" her voice was full of guilt.

I cut her off. "No. You couldn't have done that. You had to go to school; you did what you had to do."

My mom shook her head and swallowed. "You must've heard about me around Seven. The rumors can't be good- I've heard some of them myself."

I sighed. I couldn't believe I actually thought the rumors could be true. She was nothing like what other people suggested. "It's okay. I never believed them anyway," I reassured her.

"I'm sorry that I waited until the last moment to talk to you. I was scared you'd hate me," she admitted. "I was a coward."

I shook my head. "It's not the last minute," I insisted, squeezing her hand. "I'm going to do everything I can to get back to you, and Clem."

My mother winced when I said her mother's name. "We- we haven't exactly gotten along in the past. But I can promise you, I'm going to move in with her and do everything in my control to take care of her, Everest. Here, take this," she added, unclasping a necklace from around her neck. She handed it over carefully, and I examined it. It was a tanzanite necklace. My birthstone.

My mom smiled at me. "I spent almost all my money I ran away with on that necklace, after you were born," she said. "I wanted to have something to remind myself of you every day."

I hooked the necklace around my neck, and wrapped my arms around my mother. We embraced tightly, like there was something we were holding onto that we didn't want to let go.

After the Peacekeepers took my mom away, I sat on the uncomfortable bench, staring at the wall.

This was the first time I had seen my mother in seventeen years.

I couldn't let it be the last.

 **A/N: I hope you liked this pair of tributes! :) Please leave a review, who is your favorite so far, and which of these tributes will make it farther in your opinion? Thanks for all the reviews, and also, I'm DESPERATE for tributes. I only need a few more, and they don't have to be that special. Thanks to everyone submitting and reviewing! :D Next will be District Eleven, although it might take awhile depending on my Internet situation lol. :) ~MM~**


	7. Apology Chapter With a Crappy Story

**A/N: Okay, guys. I'm still here, I promise. You all know how parents are, right? Always taking away your stuff at the worst times. So, anyway, we left for vacation like a week ago, and I was like, yay, this is going to be great! We have a 3-day car ride and I can write TONS! I was super happy... but then my five year old sister had to ruin it all by saying I punched her. So, my parents took away my computer for a WEEK. (They still haven't given it back, do you know how hard it is to type on a phone? And I'm not supposed to have it either- I kinda stole it back :P So, I'm writing this hella long authors note on my phone and hoping, hoping, they give my computer back tomorrow or sometime really soon. Because I want to keep writing! Well, here's something so I don't get banned :P**

Sapphire Snowflake, 23, Capitol Resident

I looooooove shopping so, so much. See, I love it so much I don't even have a job. I just live with my parents, so I can go shopping every day, and I don't even have to worry about paying for anything! I tricked my parents into letting me stay with them, and I steal their money every day! Today, I bought some really expensive makeup downtown. I also bought some clothes for my pet lizard, Fluffy. I always dress him up in adorable tutus. I'm going to go shop for some shiny clothes now. I loooooove shiny things!

 **A/N: Sorry, that was super crappy. I literally just made that up on the spot. I guess I can try to write on my phone, but it really sucks. I'm gonna try to convince my parents to give my computer back ASAP. I can usually convince my dad, but never my mom, so it can be tricky. And this chapter is gonna totally be deleted later on XD. Again, I'm super sorry and I WILL get the reapings done! :P ~MM~**


End file.
